EMW SummerJam 2013
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Jason David Frank © w/Ari Gold vs. Duke Nukem 3 Way Dance for the EMW World Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey © vs. Juliet Starling vs. Catwoman EMW Starlets Championship "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson © vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano EMW Cruiserweight Championship The Nostalgia Critic © vs. Blitz Bustice vs. Xena, Warrior Princess EMW Hardcore Championship Invitational Spider-Man © vs. Matt Hazard vs. Kenny Powers vs. "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell vs. Deadpool vs. Dr. Insano Britney Spears vs. Miley Cyrus EMW International Championship Hugo © w/Poison vs. Zangief Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The New Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank) © vs. Jill Valentine & Sonya Blade; If The New Beautiful People get counted out or disqualified, they lose the belts to Valentine & Blade. Jackie Chan vs. Chad Johnson Ultimate Jeopardy Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Marios (Mario & Luigi) © vs. The Avengers (Captain America & Thor)/The Warios (Wario & Waluigi) vs. Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny "Drama" Chase); Winners of the two matches will each other for the tag titles. Kick Off Match Carmen Electra vs. Shaundi SummerJamKickOff.jpg SummerJamEMWStarletsChampionship.jpg SummerJamEMWWorldHeavyweightTitle.jpg Results *7. Xena hits Bustice with the Spear in mid-air as Bustice was going for the Big Bust off the top rope. After the match, Xena leaves and Bustice slowly gets to her feet and the Anaheim crowd cheers her for her efforts but Bustice leaves the ring in tears and was frustrated that for the third Mega Event in a row, she has suffered defeat and wonders if she is losing it after losing the EMW World Women's Championship back at Extreme Anniversary. *8. The Nostalgia Critic won the match due to a schoolboy roll-up after escaping Blitz's attempt at the All Out Blitz. After the match, Nostalgia Critic leaves the ring and celebrates at ringside in what some may say is a huge upset as Blitz was in frustrated and angry in the ring. *10. The match ended via DQ when Ari Gold low blows the referee after Duke hits Frank with the Nuke-lear Bomb. Even though Duke won the match, the only way to win the title is via pinfall or submission, so Jason David Frank is still the EMW World Heavyweight Champion. After the announcement was made, an angry Duke Nukem was furious about what happened as Frank holds up the EMW World Heavyweight title belt at ringside. *11. After the match, Rousey helped Starling to her feet and shook her hand than the two women hugged as the crowd cheered loudly over the great match and how close Starling came to becoming the EMW World Women's Champion. Starling then leaves to the back, holding her right shoulder as Rousey celebrated the win to end the show. Miscellaneous *As Duke Nukem was making his way to the ring until EMW Owner Theo Clardy, his personal secretary Kate Upton, and EMW General Manager Al Bundy arrives and approached Duke. Clardy asks Duke how his arm and Duke responded that his arm was good enough to kick some ass tonight. Bundy knows that, but he and the others are kinda worried that after what happened Wednesday and Duke told him that Bunday thinks was gonna talk him out of this then he was sadly mistaken. Nukem then told him that he has two things in mind tonight...kick some ass and get back the EMW World Heavyweight Championship! Clardy told him that he got the only thing to say is good luck out there and Nukem answered him back that he doesn't need luck, but thanks. Duke then leaves as Clardy, Bundy, and Upton looked on. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013